Bell Corruption
Bell Corruption also known as "Possession of the Howling Witch" is a dangerous offensive/support-type sacred gear. The sacred gear is known as a "Cursed Gear" due to being a sacred gear that has a powerful witch stored inside of it. This sacred gear is one of the newest sacred gear, seeing as it was created in the 19th century and hosts the soul of the infamous Bell Witch, a witch who haunted the Bell Family in the late 19th century.. Summary The Bell Witch was the witch who originated in Tennessee along the Red River in northwest Robertson County. There the witch terrorized the town starting with the Bell family. The witch was immensely powerful, able to make itself invisible, affect the physical environment and change forms. Some accounts record the spirit with the capability to be in more than one place at a time, cross distances with rapid speed and the power of prophecy. Because of these unnatural abilities, the church believed the witch to be a former prophet who turned away from God and the local church was powerless to the witch. In order to defend themselves the church called upon James WIlliams, the great grandfather of the current Pope/Bishop of the Church of England, James Williams V. Using the Holy Excalibur Blessing he weakened the witch and purified it so the local exorcists could easily destroy the witch's body. While dying, the witch cursed the exorcists and cursed the family of James Williams. After death, the god of the bible sealed up the witch, being one of the last sacred gears he ever created. Appearance Bell Corruption has no physical appearance instead taking for in the wielder's eyes turning them a permanent dark blue however when the power is in use, pink rims will form around their outer ends of their sclera. Abilities Bell Corruption possesses the ability to manipulate the mind of others. Using the sound of bells, the wielder is able to control the mind of anyone in their line of sight allowing them to force that person to fight for them. This also gives them access to any information, secrets, and memories that person possesses and they gain full understanding of what their abilities are and how they work. The wielder of this sacred gear is also capable of transferring their consciousness to objects while their body will still move based on instincts. This sacred gear however possesses another strong ability called 'Puppet Possession, b'y using cursed straw dolls prepared by the wielder, the wielder of this sacred gear can possess someone's body by trapping the victim's consciousness in a straw doll by forcing or tricking them into touching the doll. This in turn gives them full control over the person's body. Weaknesses The major weakness of this sacred gear is that once the wielder isn't looking at their victim the possession will break and they will gain control of their body again. Another weakness is that this sacred gear can be broken by the victim breaking the chain or another person hitting the victim hard enough to force them to regain consciousness again. The weakness of the puppet possession ability is that as long as they don't touch the puppet the wielder will be unable to trap their consciousness in the puppet's. Another major weakness is that this can be broken by hitting the victim's body hard enough forcing the wielder out of their body and forcing the victim's consciousness back into their own body. Another drawback is that overuse of this sacred gear can lead to intensive pain or headaches which can cause the wielder to collapse. Trivia * The doll possession idea is taken from the Chuckie horror movie franchise. * The Bell witch is a actual figure in American Legend but some of the lore for this sacred gear are made up for the sake of this page. * Some of this ideas are taken from the Yamanaka Clan from the Naruto Franchise. Category:Fanon Sacred Gears Category:Fanon Items